The Comedy Button Podcast Facebook Group
The Comedy Button Podcast Facebook Group , also known as the Thunderdome, is the successor to the Gamespy Debriefings Fan Page. The Comedy Button is a weekly off-topic podcast about pop culture, video games, street trash, raccoons, haunted houses, urban myths, turban myths, uncles, goats, limericks, gang signs, vegetables, super kawaii motorbikes, alcohol, making fun of the more fortunate, making more fun of the less fortunate, Ninja Turtles, dead wrestlers, soon to be dead wrestlers, the sports dog movie genre, having sex on a mountain and horses. Starring Anthony Gallegos, Scott Bromley, Brian Altano, Max Scoville and Ryan Scott. Your local Facebook group Moderators are Zachary Jurbina, Raul Contreras, Thomas Rakowitz, Random Pacheco, Seth Macy, Anastasia Kornilova, and Jordan Rodkey. Contact them if there's any issues. Contact Hunter Davenport for Religious counsel Rules of the Group Rules of the group, written by the group. : This is the thunderdome, motherfucker. There are no rules. 'Scott said no porn. ' Meet Ups In the beginning, there were semi-regular meet ups on the group's Tinychat. Recently, the group has begun to use shitty Google+, broadcasting them every week under the moniker "Thunderdome Talks". A link can be found here . : Notable Members This list is in no particular order, feel free to add names. Tyler Westhause: Self-important group member who has annoyed hosts and community for years. Andrew Garcia: Eater of Asses. Susie Veenaman: Offended she's not on the list. Once threatened to cut up Tyler Westhause Dave Matteo: Some Aussie guy with a beard. Lianna M Brizzi: Princess of Smiles & Dildos & Wine / Pleasure Toy Proprietress Carlos A. Montes: Latino Nathan Drake Hunter Davenport: He's ok / Washed up Internet Icon / Now a drug addict Jonaz Leifsson: Purveyor of fine leatherats Jason Davis: No one knows who that is Nicole Holtz: Wait! what would mine be? Kelsey Lang: Likes clothes; yells about some guy named Krillin Gage Lewis: He is that guy in high school who was really quiet. But when he spoke up wiped the floor with you - got to college and realized everyone in highschool is really dumb. He also can't talk to girls (he doesn't already know) with out his brain turning to pudding. #HailHunter Thomas O'Mahony: that irish guy who dresses like a bad offspring between ted bundy and Joe Strummer and drinks a lot. Rob Derksen: Nobody knows who that is. Katherine Smith: Purveyor of sage advice, sometimes. Randomly pops up in threads, sometimes derails them. Jk. I have no idea. Lol I make shit up as I go. Emmanuel Gonzalez: the master of the universe...if that universe revolved around tacos and nerdy shit (i dont freakin know) Bruce White: Is the resident vape God and one of the musicians in the group. If ever you're looking for medical knowledge, he's also pretty good to go to as well. Bob Lamont: Piece of shit, don't even bother Luke Dornbush: Has a terrible internet connection and shoves dumplings in his mouth regularly. Collin Boshold: Makes an ass of himself and learns from his peers. Seemingly obsessed with Transformers and Legos. Carolina Ceballos: Spends most of her days inside in front of her computer. Has too many hours on Dota 2, and is known to post selfies on Fridays for some reason. Cameron Dagg: 'THIS POST HAS BEEN REMOVED BY CPS. LOCAL AUTHORITIES ARE IN PURSUIT. ' Leo Stone: That beardy Australian guy who brought the unicorn with sharks for hands into the spot light David Portnov: He comments sometimes. Leonardo Roberto Talaver-Barocio: comments stupid things, posts stupider things. Loves tacos Andrew Lundin: Dude with the hentai stuff Nat Srichannon: wife of Kelsey Lang. Creepy little asian. Has a cool pussy. "Link to a pic of my cat". Isaiah Elijah: Likes to hurt people. For Peace. Adrian Villafor: Nobody knows who that is Storm Wooten: Random Juggalo Kevin Nicholson: Canadian who likes using picture comments (Hasn't slipped up and said Eh yet) shit I just said it. Anthony Spivey: Sarcastic Fuck Weeb Emanuel Alfaro: Photoshop King Brian Lawrence Crawford: Anthony Spivey - "Sarcastic fuck weeb" Ally Pope: Donald Glover with emotions Tony Mantello: Will stab you for your own good Adam Macy: Talks about mopeds way too much and frequently embarrasses his brother Zach Howe: Likes pictures of Brian Williams John Gaudio: This group is like sea world but sexier. Sex-Sea World Jessie Kayla Shafer: The Inner Machinations of my mind are an enigma. Tim Christ: Added whilst drunk. But last name is pretty close to an alleged "Lord and Savior". That's gotta count for something, yea? Mark Brady: Immensely successful creeper, ninja, lovebot. Knows most of your names and loves you... secretly.. Casey Johnson: The worst of the scum and villainy. Often compared to Jar Jar. Raleigh Johnson. ☀https://www.facebook.com/groups/TheComedyButton/permalink/1032591406773026/ Kriss Martinez: Resident Animal Nutrition and Guardians of the Galaxy expert who isn't nearly as cool as she thinks she is. Terrance Pryor: Sad boy. Edited by Tyler Westhause Also edited by ME, cameron Dagg